


two slices of cake

by rosemarypasta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe Employee Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Tooth Tsukishima Kei, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarypasta/pseuds/rosemarypasta
Summary: cafe part timer Yamaguchi Tadashi thought a love at first sight type scenario only existed in movies until he met a certain blonde customer who routinely buys two slices of strawberry shortcake in a to go box every Friday afternoon. Unable to bear with his massive one sided crush, his roommates got him to do something to start a relationship with the customer. But will his feelings be reciprocated?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 18





	1. two slices of cake ch 1

“Yamaguchi! The money!” The voice from the kitchen yelled out.  
The green haired boy snapped out of his daydream from his superior’s yell, almost dropping loose change all over the counter. Blood rushed towards his face, turning it beet red. “P-Please come again.” Yamaguchi managed to say, a crooked smile on his face, as he handed the customer their change.

“Kuroo-san, I-I’m so sorry!” Yamaguchi turned immediately towards the kitchen to apologize to his boss after finally finishing with the final customer of rush hour. The black haired baker leaned against the doorway with a whisk and a metal bowl filled with whip cream, “It’s no biggie, but daydreaming in the middle of ringing up a customer? Even Bokuto has never done that before.” He chuckled at his new part timer. Yamaguchi looked down to his shoes as his red cheeks didn’t feel like it would be going away any time soon.

“Seems like you didn’t get enough sleep, Yamaguchi-kun,” The waiter hummed as he approached the counter, “What did you do last night?” A smirk evident on his face.

“Bokuto-san please refrain from teasing the newcomer.” The barista chimed in, his half lidded eyes stared at the waiter. Yamaguchi raised his head, opening his mouth to say that it was fine, trying to not escalate conflict in the place he just started working at for merely a week but no words came out, instead, the opening of the door echoed through the recently empty cafe. Yamaguchi turned on his heel and faced the customer, “Hello, welcome to Ca..”. Yamaguchi’s words trailed off as his eyes climbed up and saw the customer’s face.

“Can I have two slices of strawberry shortcake in a to go box please.” Yamaguchi watched as the pale pink lips uttered those words quickly as if he had the sentence memorized like the back of his hand. Yamaguchi’s eyes panned up to meet the customer’s golden ones. His pale lids covered half of his brilliant uninterested eyes.

Yamaguchi watched as he batted his light eyelashes a bit too hard, signaling him to proceed with his order already.

“C-coming right away, s-sir!” Yamaguchi ducked under the counter to find the to go box needed and he took the opportunity to take the deepest breath he has ever had. Though he probably inhaled too hard which caused him to have a small coughing fit as he rummaged around for the cardboard box. Without hesitation, he took the box and slid over to the glass case where the cakes were being displayed. Carefully, but as quickly as he could, he scooped the two slices of snow white cakes into the box. He made sure to give the customer the ones with the plumpest strawberries out of them all.

He brought the box back to the waiting customer and closed it up in front of him. “T-That will be 765 yen in total sir.” Though before Yamaguchi could even finish his sentence, the blonde customer’s hand was already on the counter with the exact amount of money.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, taking the box in his hands before turning on his heel and walking out the door without missing a beat.

Yamaguchi sighed as he watched the blonde’s head disappear into the crowd outside. He didn’t know how long he had been staring out the glass door but he figured it was a minute too long as Bokuto’s forced cough was the one to snap him back to reality. “You good dude?” Bokuto snickered, going around the counter to rest his arm on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

Yamaguchi clocked out from the cafe that night with a fuzzy feeling he has never experienced before in his head and a vivid image of the customer’s piercing golden eyes.

-

“Thank you, come again.” Yamaguchi said with a smile plastered across his face for the twelfth time that hour. He was relieved to see there weren't any more customers to serve and slid down to sit under the counter. He wasn’t the type to hate socializing with people but jobs in customer service never fails to suck the soul out of their workers. It has been the twelfth female customer that hour. Yamaguchi surely won’t complain about his work as much if he at least got to see some eye candy, just like the tall blonde customer he served exactly a week ago. No matter how much he tried to get him out of his head, he still lingered in his mind whenever and wherever. In classes, at work, when he’s trying to fall asleep, he’s always seeing his face. But could you blame him? He was the epitome of Yamaguchi’s type. Tall, broad shoulders, fluffy blonde hair he’d just absolutely love to ruffle his hands in. He had on thin gold glasses that framed his face perfectly. Even just thinking about him just made him burn up.

“Akaashi-san, where’s the cashier?”

“The cashier? Yama-”

Yamaguchi recognized the customer’s voice right away. He immediately brushed his apron and stood up to face the blonde customer he has been dying to see all week. Is he a regular? Is that why he knew the barista’s name? He wanted to ask him so many questions but tried his best to refrain himself as he knew the customer would call the police if he actually did.

“H-Hi! Yes, um, sorry, what would you like to have?”

“Two slices of strawberry shortcake in a to go box please.” He recited his order to which Yamaguchi suppressed a laughed at. Yamaguchi has replayed the whole interaction he had with the customer multiple times a day for the past week to the point where he remembers every single word he let out of his mouth. It felt like no time had passed and Yamaguchi was replaying the same exact scenario from the previous week.

“Coming right away.” Yamaguchi managed to let out a soft smile, though he was trying his best not to giggle.

Yamaguchi chose the slices of cake and put it in the designated box in the same manner as the previous week, hoping that it would create a spell that would never let this moment end. Or at least let the same exact moment happen again the next week.

-

Time had passed though quickly with Yamaguchi’s busy schedule, he had barely noticed that it had been months since he started working at the cafe. He was ready to have a busy lifestyle once he started university classes but he underestimated how draining the classes were compared to his old high school ones.

Though, after a rough week of lectures and group projects, he waltzes into his Friday part time shift with butterflies in his stomach as he knew who he would be seeing that afternoon. Normally, his shifts would deplete all energy he had left during that day but that wasn’t the case for Friday shifts, in fact, seeing that blonde customer fills his heart with so much joy, he felt like the whole week worth of both university and cafe work just disappears into thin air.

Yamaguchi ran to work right after his final lecture ended. He could feel faint wet drops on his shoulder as he dashed through the diminishing bustling street but he couldn’t care less, he would finally be able to see the blonde customer after a rough long week.

“Ah, Yamaguchi-kun! You made it before the storm.” Kuroo, who took up the cashier work when Yamaguchi wasn’t around, called out as Yamaguchi stepped foot in the cafe, who was gasping for air after his run. “Hurry up and c’mere! I got a batch of cream puffs ready to go in the oven.”

“Storm? What stor-” Yamaguchi’s question was quickly answered by the vicious sound of rain drops crashing down the concrete outside.

The cafe was the most deserted it has ever been since Yamaguchi started working there. Despite it being a small cafe, it’s quite popular with women of all ages and since Yamaguchi always worked after classes, he always ended up with the afternoon shifts which are the times where the cafe would be jammed packed with customers.

With no customers, Bokuto and Kuroo decided to keep themselves entertained by playing multiple rounds of uno while Akaashi resorted to cleaning his coffee machineries. It was by far the most peaceful shift Yamaguchi has ever had but he couldn’t help but feel restless. The blonde customer was surely not going to stop by. What if he stops going to the cafe all together? The uncertainty of not knowing anything about the blonde customer was driving him insane. He didn’t even know his name or number. All he knew was that he would always come to the cafe around five on Fridays to buy two slices of cake in a to go box. Yamaguchi sighed loudly as he rested his head on the cool marble counter, not worrying about the noise as he knew the rain outside would mask his despair.

“Um, you guys are still open right?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened in disbelief. He slammed his two hands on the counter, pushing his face up and off the counter. His eyes were unexpectedly blessed with the sight he has longed for the past week. The tall blonde customer stood in front of the door soaked. His face was contorted in frustration as he tried his best to fold his busted dripping umbrella.

“Bo, get the towels.”

“N-No you don’t need to do that pleas-”

“I’ll get them!” Yamaguchi enthusiastically jumped up before diving in the kitchen to get towels for the soaking customer. He grabbed one of the clean towels Kuroo liked to use to wipe off batter and whip cream off himself when his baking goes wrong, and burst out the kitchen as fast as he could.

“Here.” Yamaguchi without thinking, draped the fluffy fabric around the taller customer’s neck. “Thanks?” The customer replied, his odd tone made Yamaguchi realize what he had done and made his face completely beet red in a split second.

“A-Ah! I’m s-so sorry!” Yamaguchi’s flustered words barely got out between his incoherent forms of panic. The green haired part timer bent his body and bowed towards the customer. Yamaguchi didn’t know what to expect next but he knew a laugh would be the last thing to hear from him. Yamaguchi raised his head back in confusion. His heart skipped a beat as he watched the customer he had such an intense one sided crush on chuckling right in front of him.

“Don’t worry about it,” He said softly, unlike his usual expressionless manner, “but truly though, thanks.”

Yamaguchi felt like a cupid had struck an arrow straight through his heart. He didn’t know he could fall even more in love with someone he barely knew.

“Would you like some coffee so you can warm yourself up?” Akaashi offered, an empty cup already in his hand. Akaashi’s eyes were urging the younger boy to accept but the latter declined. “No thank you, I can’t stay, I gotta go after I get the ca-'' He shook his head at the barista but his sentence was cut short by a loud sneeze to which Akaashi replied by staring at him with an “I told you so” face.

“Fine, but i’ll take it to go.” He stubbornly grumbled at the now smiling barista. He then turned to the still flustered Yamaguchi, handing him the damp towel. “Can I get the usual please?” He muttered, rubbing his nose.

“In a to go box?” Yamaguchi, who’s heart fluttered at the word “usual”, smiled, to which the customer smiled back as a reply.

Yamaguchi skipped to the kitchen to dispose of the towel and got to work. He ducked below the counter to reach for the box like he did every Friday afternoon and walked over to the display box to get the cakes.

From the way Kuroo and Akaashi acted, it seems like it wasn’t the first time this customer turned up like that. What relationship do they have? The whole interaction was bittersweet. He got to speak more with Tsukishima and even got to see him smile but got a dash of jealousy as well.

Yamaguchi shook his head at himself. He couldn’t believe he was getting that possessive over someone he doesn’t even know. He sighed at his foolish behaviour as he closed up the box.

“Here, it’s on the house.” Akaashi handed the customer a paper cup with wispy smoke coming out of the opening which made Yamaguchi’s heart twitch. “H-here.” Yamaguchi mumbled as he handed the box with both his hands.

“Ah, Tsukishima, that’ll also be on the house.” Kuroo yelled out from the far corner of the cafe, his eyes still engrossed in the uno game he was still playing with his waiter. “It’s a thanks for always supporting us.” He winked.

“Tsukishima? his name? They’re already friendly enough to not even use honourifics ” Yamaguchi’s heart yelled out.

“What? That makes no sense. Then I wouldn’t be supporting you if I got this for free.”

“Just take the cake and run, Tsukishima, at least Kuroo’s being nice to you.” Bokuto huffed, “This stingy boss even charges me for the water I drink at work.” He grumbled behind his fastly increasing hand of cards.

“Bokuto-san too?!”  
“Er..thanks I guess.” Tsukishima sighed, pressing his cold palm onto the steaming paper cup. He turned to the window in front of the cafe to see the rain slowly letting up, to Yamaguchi’s disappointment. “I better get going, can I borrow an umbrella?” Tsukishima said as he pointed at the umbrella stand filled with stray umbrellas customers have left behind which have become a lost and found corner and a collection the staff created over the years.

Tsukishima began to fish through the array of half broken umbrellas as he saw the black haired owner nod. He took an olive green umbrella from the stand and turned to face the staff.

“Thank you everyone.” He said, bowing slightly. He only raised his head for a split second before exiting the cafe but Yamaguchi swore he caught a smile on his face.

-

As soon as Yamaguchi opened his front door, he dropped all his belongings and raced to jump face down to the empty couch. Grabbing one of the decorative pillows, he shoved his face into it and screamed to his heart’s content. Yamaguchi swung his feet as his heart fluttered at the encounter with Tsukishima.

“He has finally gone insane.” A voice murmured among the muffled screams from behind the couch. Yamaguchi removed the pillow from his face to glare at the source of voice. “Kageyama, should I call the cops?” A brighter voice said though Yamaguchi wasn’t liking the topic of the conversation.

“Yamaguchi, you don’t even know his name.” Yamaguchi’s raven haired roommate grumbled, getting fed up with the green haired boy’s behaviour.

“That’s not true anymore, idiot.” Yamaguchi hummed, sticking a tongue at him. Both of his roommates’ eyes widened at this new discovery. “WHAT! What’s his name! Did you ask him? Did he find it weird?” The orange haired boy eagerly asked to the point where he was climbing over the couch, body sprawled over the empty part where Yamaguchi didn’t occupy.

“Hinata pipe down! And I obviously didn’t ask him!” Yamaguchi threw the pillow in his hands right to Hinata’s face. “I um…” Yamaguchi started to explain how he got to know his name but remembered exactly how he did.

“You what?” Kageyama walked over beside the coffee table to sit on the floor, not even denying that he was in fact interested in his friend’s love life anymore unlike the past two weeks.

“My coworkers already knew his name and I...overheard them.” Yamaguchi sighed, taking back the pillow to squish his face back in it.

“Oh.” The two roommates said in unison though their tones contrasted greatly.

“What with the sad oh? Kageyama, don’t infect Yamaguchi with your negativity.” Hinata pouted, shooing Kageyama away from the conversation with his hand. “Name one retail employee that knows you well enough to know your name, you simpleton idiot.” Kageyama barked back, slamming his hands on the floor with no intention of going.

“That’s easy, Sato-san from seven eleven, Suzuki-san from the campus starbucks, Takashi-san from the cafe down the street-”

“The cafe down the street?! It just opened two days ago- ugh never mind, you’re just odd and freakishly social.” Kageyama sighed as he rubbed his temples from talking to his polar opposite of a roommate.

“Anyway, why does it matter if they have more than a typical customer-employee relationship? As long as they aren’t dating then you’ll be able to squeeze information out of them right?” Hinata leaned back to the plush couch, letting the soft material engulf his body, content after winning the argument.

Yamaguchi sat upright and threw himself at his redhead roommate, “You’re right! Thank you so much for being my roommate, Hinata, I probably would’ve gone insane if it were only me and Kageyama here.”

“Hey! I’m still here, idiot.” Kageyama snapped.

Yamaguchi went to bed with a foolish smile on his face. Grinning from ear to ear as he dived under the covers of his bed. He let his head be consumed with silly thoughts of Tsukishima and drove himself to sleep.

-

“Hello everyone!” Yamaguchi pushed open the door to begin his morning Saturday shift, greeting his seniors who are already busy with work even prior to opening the cafe. Yamaguchi always came in with a smile but this time he was truly grinning from ear to ear and it was very hard to miss. Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo all exchanged glances.

“Someone’s happy.” Bokuto started as he wiped the tables, his eyes, and the other two’s as well, trailed the university student who was skipping towards the storage room to get his uniform.

“Ah...youth.” Kuroo sighed, continuing to sweep the floors. Yamaguchi popped out moments later still with the same smile on his face, making his co-workers even more curious than before. “So are you going to tell us what happened or?” Bokuto’s brows raised at the younger boy.

“Oh..um, it’s kind of embarrassing so..” Yamaguchi’s cheeks tinted pink as he rubbed the back of his neck, giggles slipping in between his words.

“You got a girlfriend didn’t ‘cha?” The duo haired waiter sneered, sliding beside Yamaguchi to wrap his big arm around Yamaguchi’s small body, bringing him close to ruffle his green locks roughly. “H-huh? No! That’s not it! It’s nothing like that!” Yamaguchi managed to cough out as his head was still under attack by Bokuto’s absurdly big hands.

Bokuto pulled him away momentarily to look him in the eyes, “Then, what is it?” Bokuto asked once again with curiosity filled to the brim. “W-Well I guess it’s something like that...B-But it still isn’t that!” Yamaguchi frantically answered as he started to feel Bokuto’s piercing gaze stab through him.

“Bokuto-san. Stop it.” Akaashi, who was not up to deal with Bokuto’s antics so early in the morning, scorned from the opposite side of the cafe. Bokuto pouted and stuck a tongue out to Akaashi childishly before letting the smaller boy go. Yamaguchi then walked over behind the counter to prepare for the opening. He didn’t have much to do other than make sure no money left from the previous day was in the cash register so he ended up watching his other co-workers do their tasks. Yamaguchi’s brown eyes panned to the bar on the right side of the counter that was filled with various shiny machineries. He watched as the older man wiped down the metal parts diligently with a yellow cloth. His toned arm and biceps were showcased as he rolled up the sleeves of his white uniform to prevent them from getting dirty. Yamaguchi could feel his drool pouring out of the corner of his mouth.

If it weren’t for Tsukishima, Yamaguchi would probably head over heels for Akaashi.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened at the foreign thought and mentally slapped himself at his absurd thoughts. Was he that depraved of Tsukishima that he started to move on to other guys for attention?

“Idiot.” He swore to himself under his breath.

“Is there something wrong?” The very man Yamaguchi had his eyes on suddenly appeared beside him with a concerned look on his face.

“Ah! A-Akaash-” Yamaguchi yelped out, flustered as the stool he was sitting on tipped backwards from the sudden jolt of movement.

Yamaguchi looked into his co-worker’s sympathetic yet confused eyes as the thought he has been obsessing over came into mind. Akaashi would be the perfect person to ask about Tsukishima. Not only does Tsukishima knows his name, he would probably not make fun of him for asking about the blonde customer. Knowing his other colleagues, Kuroo and Bokuto, they would probably laugh at him and bring it up every shift Yamaguchi worked.

Yamaguchi mentally thanked Kuroo for actually hiring at least one normal employee.

“Akaashi-san do yo-”

Just as Yamaguchi managed to muster up courage to ask the barista about Tsukishima, the bell attached to the front door rang, commencing the busy shift Yamaguchi had ahead of him.

Yamaguchi had always worked Saturday shifts but that day was by far the most hectic one he has ever gone through. Throughout the whole five hours he worked, he could barely take a sip of water, causing his raspy and dry voice to peek out every two customers. He rubbed his back as he walked home under the striking hot 1 PM sunshine, occupied by his pain rather than the one thing he forgot to do that shift.

“I’m home.” He groaned out as he opened the door to his shared apartment.

“Ah! Yamaguchi! How did it go?” Two heads peaked out the hallway as soon as Yamaguchi stepped foot in the apartment.

“Huh? What’re you talking about?” Yamaguchi said absent mindedly as he attempted to shake off his sneakers off his sore feet.

“That dude, Tsukijenga, did you at least get his first name or number or something like that?” The taller of the three chimed in, trying to contain his interested face.

“It’s Tsukishima.” The green haired boy yawned before his memories dawned upon him. “AH!” He yelled with his eyes wide open, dropping his keys on the floor melodramatically, “I forgot.”

He and his other two roommates sighed.

-

Three weeks passed by and to Yamaguchi’s frustration, absolutely no progress has been made. He didn’t know what to expect. Of course, Tsukishima wasn’t going to suddenly act all buddy-buddy with him just because of that time in the storm. He knew he wasn’t the social type like Hinata to begin with so he wanted to slap himself across his face for getting his own hopes up.

However, Yamaguchi felt more motivated than ever. Each night for the past week, Hinata and Kageyama had him cooped up in Hinata’s room to build up his courage to say something to Tsukishima. Anything that would trigger some action in their “relationship”. Yamaguchi felt ridiculous that he was being coached by the two biggest idiots with zero relationship experience but he had to admit, it did have an effect on him.

“See you next week, Yamaguchi!” His friend yelled out after the last professor of the day dismissed the class of freshmen students. Ecstatic that the week is finally over, Yamaguchi and the rest of his class packed all their belongings and bolted out the room. Only one thing occupied his mind as he made his way to the cafe.

He was going to ask him for his number.

Yamaguchi knew it was bold of him to even think about asking for Tsukishima’s number considering that he probably didn’t even know Yamaguchi’s name but he was determined. Anyway, if all fails, he was ready to change jobs, skip town and change his whole identity.

Each step he made felt oddly light though his lungs didn’t support that claim. He rushed through the shopping district under the blooming cherry blossom trees, pink flower petals trailing him as he rushed through the streets. He looked up to the bright blue sky to calm himself down before entering the cafe to start his long awaited shift.

“Thank you, please come again.” Yamaguchi bid farewell to the last customer in line. He tapped his foot in anticipation of the blonde customer, locking his eyes on to the door he hoped to swing open soon. He felt like he could burn a hole on the door if it weren’t for his phone beeping with a notification, averting his attention.

Hinata: Is he there yet?  
Hinata: Did you ask him for his number yet?  
Hinata: YAMAGUCHI REPLY !!!  
He typed out a hasty response with his trembling fingers.

Yamaguchi: not yet, shut up for a sec :(  
Yamaguchi: I’m already nervous as shit and you’re not helping !!  
Yamaguchi borderline threw his phone under the counter as he heard the chimes of the bell attached to the front door. He briefly cleared his throat before facing up to meet the customer’s golden eyes.

“H-Hello, welcome.” Yamaguchi smiled, fiddling with his hands under the counter. Tsukishima gave a small smile back before crouching slightly towards the glass case to look at the cakes offered that day. Yamaguchi didn’t know why he even bothered to check the cake display every time if he was going to order the same exact thing anyway but he didn’t mind at all since it gave him a chance to look at him more without him knowing. Though Yamaguchi’s eyes caught something pink on top of the blonde’s head as he crouched down. He giggled as he burnt the image of a single flower petal in the middle of the blonde’s curls.

Yamaguchi’s eyes followed the petal as Tsukishima raised his head again. The pink petal slid down to settle snugly in between the curls beside his left ear. Yamaguchi suppressed a laugh by biting his lip.

“Do I have something on my face?” Tsukishima raised his brow in curiosity at the distracted employee.

“Ah, sorry! I-It’s just that um…” Yamaguchi replied. He hesitated before leaning against the counter before slowly retrieving the petal from Tsukishima’s hair. He leaned back and showed it to the confused customer to which he reacted unexpectedly to.

“A-Ah..Thank you.” Yamaguchi watched as the blonde’s usually composed face flushed bright red. His eyes began to shift away from Yamaguchi and his ears began to feel oddly hot. Yamaguchi felt like he had internally combusted at the sight of the flustered customer. He knew his own cheeks were mirroring the same red tint his customer had.

“The usual...please…” Tsukishima mumbled. Yamaguchi nodded slowly before rushing over to get the order. He didn’t know he would be able to ask Tsukishima for his number at that point. Both parties were far too flustered and Yamaguchi certainly didn’t want to make Tsukishima more uncomfortable than he should be. Besides, Yamaguchi would definitely stutter and fumble his words up before he can even reach the word “number”.

Then a bright idea came into his mind.

He delicately placed the two slices of perfectly white cakes into the box but didn’t close it up right then and there like usual. Yamaguchi hesitated before picking up his marker, glancing at the customer in front of the empty cash register. He couldn’t see it when he was right in front of Tsukishima but now that he was in front of the glass case, he could see the blonde customer fiddling with his own fingers under Yamaguchi’s line of sight back in his original spot. Yamaguchi bit his tongue hard, trying his best to not let a squeal out. It was truly the cutest sight he has ever seen.

Yamaguchi grabbed a couple of tissues and set them on the counter. He uncapped the black marker he had in his hand and was determined to write his own number on the tissue. His hands were shaking, causing the ink to form incoherent symbols instead of his number. He was about to discard it and try again but he caught Tsukishima peeping towards Yamaguchi to see what was taking him so long so without thinking further, he shoved the stack of tissues, including the one he scribbled in, into the box.

“Here you go, come again!” He said as he gave out the box with his still shaky hands.


	2. two slices of cake ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cafe part timer Yamaguchi Tadashi thought a love at first sight type scenario only existed in movies until he met a certain blonde customer who routinely buys two slices of strawberry shortcake in a to go box every Friday afternoon. Unable to bear with his massive one sided crush, his roommates got him to do something to start a relationship with the customer. But will his feelings be reciprocated?

“I'm going to do it.”

Hinata and Kageyama exchanged glances in their cramped shared bathroom. “Do what?” Hinata managed to say with a toothbrush in his mouth. The two watched as Yamaguchi nudged Hinata out of the way out of the sink, scooping water out of the running tap and softly splashing his own face.

“I’m going to ask for his number.” He announced, his eyes sparkling on yet another Friday morning. Kageyama yawned at his roommate, “you’ve been saying that for a few weeks now.”

“That’s because every time I think about even saying anything to him, all I remember is his blushing face from that time!” Yamaguchi whined. He was telling the truth, he has tried for three weeks straight now but his mind wanders to past memories every time he sees Tsukishima. But who could blame him? That face was truly a god given expression.

“Just do it and quit yapping about it or I’m locking you out of the apartment.” Kageyama said, shoving him onto the side to lean into the sink and spit his toothpaste out. Yamaguchi looked at his grumpy roommate baffled.

“I’m the one who signed the lease!”

-

Yamaguchi started his afternoon shift as usual. Clammy hands, racing heartbeat and over excessively checking the compact mirror he had stashed in his pocket. The clock was inching closer and closer to five PM and Yamaguchi’s heart steadily started to beat even faster.

It was finally going to be the day he made some progress with Tsukishima and nothing could stop him.

And just according to schedule, the clock struck five and the line in front of the cash register emptied out, as if it was waiting for Tsukishima. The door swung open shortly but the charming blonde customer he anticipated for wasn’t the one who showed up.

“Hi! Um..Please give me a..uh..” The dark haired customer said out of breath, peering to the glass case frantically. Yamaguchi’s shoulders sagged but his smile stayed plastered on his face, hoping that the slanted eyed customer would finish before Tsukishima came.

“One tiramisu and one strawberry cheesecake to go.” He grinned, though his chest puffed up slightly from time to time and his breath was nowhere near steady. Yamaguchi nodded and proceeded with his order, getting the box from under the counter and sliding over to the cakes. “Must be weird huh? A grown man buying two cakes for himself.” The customer chuckled at himself to which Yamaguchi smiled as a reply, hoping that Tsukishima could come over faster.

“But it’s for Mika-chan, my girlfriend. She suspects that I forgot our one year anniversary, which I did by the way, but look at me being a good boyfriend and buying her cake!” He continued boasting. Yamaguchi ignored him and continued with completing the overbearing customer’s order, taking the box back to the customer and closing up the box. “That’ll be 780 yen, sir.” He announced monotonously, peeking over the customer’s shoulder to see the closed door. “Ah, right right.” The customer hummed as he rummaged through his wallet.

“Women, am I right? I mean why else would someone buy cakes like this. I could easily use this money for ten times the amount of some papico or something.” The customer continued, Yamaguchi cranked an obviously forced smile onto his face as the words of his obnoxious customer slowly started to set in.

“Ah shit, she’s asking me where I am.” He slid the money onto the counter and ran out the door with the box in his arms.

Yamaguchi stood in front of the cash register silently with the customer’s words ringing in his head.

_“Women, am I right? I mean why else would someone buy cakes like this.” ___

__“No no no, don’t jump into conclusions.” Yamaguchi muttered under his breath._ _

__Unprepared, the door swung open and perfectly showed the tall blonde customer. “Hey.” he greeted, “I don’t have flower petals on my head this time right?” He chuckled before looking at the display of cakes._ _

__The usual Yamaguchi would choke on his own spit if he saw the sight of Tsukishima laughing but the current Yamaguchi was focused on the lump in his throat and the grey cloud occupying his head._ _

__Tsukishima always bought two slices of cake every week. The customer was right. Why else would he buy two cakes for himself if it weren’t for a girlfriend._ _

__“Um, are you okay?” Tsukishima waved a hand in front of him. Yamaguchi snapped out of his train of thoughts for a second and nodded. “I’ll get the usual.”_ _

___He has a girlfriend. ____ _

____Yamaguchi weakly nodded and continued Tsukishima’s order. Doing the tasks he would feel so much joy in felt painful. Everything felt heavy. His limbs stuck as if they were smothered in super glue and his fingers were shaking._ _ _ _

____“The total is 765 yen.” Yamaguchi managed to pack Tsukishima’s order somehow. His eyes were glued to the counter, admitting that it was the first time he willingly missed out on the opportunity to see Tsukishima’s face._ _ _ _

____Yamaguchi’s shift ended bitterly under the dark sky._ _ _ _

____He knew he only had one choice left to make._ _ _ _

____“Kuroo-san?” Yamaguchi approached the yawning baker who was wiping down tables half asleep. “Hm?” The dark haired man replied._ _ _ _

____“I have a favour to ask you.”_ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____“Ugh.”_ _ _ _

____Tsukishima rolled his eyes in disgust, “You again?”_ _ _ _

____“Now, now, that’s not an attitude you present to someone who could easily poison your food, Tsukishima-kun.” The black haired owner hummed. “So what can I get for you? The usual?” He continued with a smile on his face as he already began typing in Tsukishima’s order into the cash register without listening to the blonde’s answer._ _ _ _

____Tsukishima let his eyes jump from one object to another, having negative interest in the man working on the cashier. “Am I really more uninteresting than a stack of tissues?” He pouted. “Yes.” Tsukishima replied in a heartbeat._ _ _ _

____To Tsukishima’s delight, Kuroo finally moved his big head and started to work on his order after clicking his tongue at him. Tsukishima’s eyes immediately scanned what little was shown from the doorway to the kitchen. Hoping that he could at least get a glimpse of the cheery boy around his age that always served him though he mysteriously stopped working at the cash register. Tsukishima thought he had qut if it weren’t for the glimpse he caught three weeks into the boy’s disappearance when the boy accidentally dropped a whisk which rolled in front of the doorway, behind the counter. He didn’t really see his face but he knew right then and there that it was him from the hand that reached out to the whisk. Anyone could spot his heavily freckled hands from afar._ _ _ _

____Knowing that he still worked there oddly comforted Tsukishima, though he has thought long and hard why he felt that way. Was it his fatherly instincts kicking in after seeing the trembling and nearly helpless boy for too long on a weekly basis? He did remind Tsukishima of his family dog who passed away years ago. Sometimes Tsukishima swears that he can see the boy’s wagging tail when he takes Tsukishima’s orders. So is that it? Does he simply miss his late dog?_ _ _ _

____“Here you go.” Kuroo slid into frame once again to Tsukishima’s disappointment, the third week in a row without seeing the reguler cashier boy. He could be dead for all Tsukishima knew._ _ _ _

____Tsukishima’s eyes moved towards the older man in front of him as he slid money across the counter. “Hm?” The rooster haired man raised his eyebrow at his customer. “Nothing. Thanks as always.” Tsukishima mumbled before taking the box of cake with him and exiting the cafe. Not seeing the boy for three weeks straight made him uneasy and he knew asking a simple question to Kuroo could easily cause the feeling to go away or at least give him some closure if he actually turned up dead but he felt that it was weird to. Afterall, he only knew the boy’s name through the name tag he wore on his shirt and they barely knew one another. Kuroo looked like a big tattletale and seemed like he would definitely tell the boy that he asked about him. Knowing how panicky and the little to no relationship that they have, the boy would surely freak out and get all awkward when Tsukishima does meet the boy again._ _ _ _

____“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima mumbled to himself as he made his way home through the bustling shopping district._ _ _ _

____“Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi.” He continued softly, recalling the image of the boy’s name tag on his shirt. The very same name tag he would ogle at every Friday._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____“You can come out now.” Kuroo abruptly announced as the front door swung shut from the blonde customer’s push._ _ _ _

____“H-Huh?!” Yamaguchi jumped, wondering if his boss had eyes behind his head. Yamaguchi crept out of the wall he was peeking from and straightened his dirtied apron before approaching Kuroo. “So, how was the cake? Learn something yet, kiddo?” Kuroo wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi’s neck and ruffled his hair. “I um...it didn’t bake.” Yamaguchi mumbled in shame._ _ _ _

____“Whaddya mean?”_ _ _ _

____“It was liquid when I pulled it out of the oven…”_ _ _ _

____“Yamaguchi, I gave you boxed cake mix.”_ _ _ _

____The younger boy sighed. “I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up now.” Yamaguchi muttered, his shoulders sagged even more than before. He dragged his feet to the kitchen to start his hour long clean up session. He bent down to wipe dropped cake batter and picked up stray egg shells pieces off the floor._ _ _ _

____“I’m fine with you trying to bake and stuff but are you sure you're okay?” Kuroo asks as Yamaguchi lets out a heavy sigh. “I am, I told you, I just wanted to try something new.” His breath shook as he breathed out his first two words. Kuroo continued to watch the boy scramble on the floor on his knees before popping his head out to call out his other two employees._ _ _ _

____“BOKUTO! AKAASHI!” He yelled out despite still having customers in the cafe. “You called?” the waiter hummed as he popped in the kitchen, the disgruntled barista who despised getting yelled at, followed._ _ _ _

____“Tonight we’re closing up early and going drinking!” Kuroo announced with his hands proudly on his hips. “Is it on you?” The waiter’s eyes sparkled. “Yes, I’m paying.” Kuroo answered through gritted teeth. Bokuto cheered enthusiastically at the boss’ orders while the other two employees stood in front of the oven with concerned faces. “Yamaguchi Isn’t even legal yet, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi sighed in the midst of Bokuto and Kuroo’s premature cheers. “Who cares! It’s only for a year! And funny coming from you, Mr Akaashi ``got drunk when I was 18” Keiji!” Bokuto continued to cheer at the opportunity to get wasted with his boss’ credit card._ _ _ _

____“Yeah! And that’s because YOU chugged beer down my throat!” Akaashi fired back, frustrated. The whole scene was too much for Yamaguchi. Trying to function while a hyperactive Bokuto and a hyped up Kuroo is cheering in the background is already impossible on it’s own but having seen the calm and cool Akaashi lose his composure, Yamaguchi couldn’t even begin to find a way out of drinking with his co-workers._ _ _ _

____And just as expected, before Yamaguchi even knew it, he and his other three co-workers were sitting in a booth in a dark and cramped bar. Kuroo made sure he sat in the inside of the booth with Bokuto blocking the way out so he had no chance of escaping. Yamaguchi’s palms were sweating and his eyes followed the waiter they shortly talked to as she made her way to their booth. Yamaguchi ducked down as he heard the waitress setting down the four glasses filled to the brim with substances that Yamaguchi knew for sure he was not supposed to drink. Sure, Hinata and Kageyama have brought some home in the past and he has tried them but drinking in public is a whole different thing._ _ _ _

____On top of that, the three roommates initially started to drink to find out what kind of drunk they are but they woke up in the morning the next day half naked and on top of each other on the floor with no memories of the previous night whatsoever. With that mystery unsolved, he was afraid he would reveal something ungodly to his co workers._ _ _ _

____“Drink up ‘Kaashi!, Yamayama!” Kuroo cheered with his glass already half empty and a moustache of bubbles on top of his upper lip. Akaashi sighed at his already chaotic boss but complied, slowly sipping from the tall glass. “Tonight’s the night we talk about everything! Money problems! Family problems! Love problems! All of ‘em!” Bokuto slurred, surprising Yamaguchi as he never thought he would be the complete opposite of a heavyweight._ _ _ _

_____Love problems. ____ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi’s heart felt like it crumpled up in his chest as he heard Bokuto’s words. He stared long and hard at his untouched serving of beer in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whatever.” He thought as he shut his eyes, wrapped his small fist to the heavy handle and brought it up to his mouth, taking a heavy swig, surprising everyone at the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s more like it! Now let’s get this started!” Kuroo sneered at his young employee._ _ _ _ _ _

______Just a mere hour had passed with eight more extra mugs on the table, Bokuto had unbuttoned his shirt, Akaashi’s cheeks turned to bright round tomatoes and Yamaguchi was a slobbering mess._ _ _ _ _ _

______That was the moment when Yamaguchi remembered that he was a crying drunk._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroo, who expectedly stayed the same, had predicted that Yamaguchi was the type to cry but he thought it would at least take him three or four glasses. Kuroo reached his hand out towards the boy who sat in front of him and patted his head, which was face down on the grimy bar table. “Now, now, are you sure you’re okay?” Kuroo sighed sympathetically._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi raised his damp face off the table to look at his boss, “Of course not, rooster head!” He barked in between his sniffles. “Ha...rooster head, that’s clever.” Akaashi mumbled with his eyes closed and his head nodding off from side to side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s wrong Yamaguchi-kun? You know you can talk to us.” Kuroo said, seeming to have decided to ignore the comment his hair got. Yamaguchi’s head raised from the table once again, his eyes peeking at what he thinks is the figure of his boss. His vision was beyond blurry and everything felt like it hurted. His head, legs, hands, and most suffocating of all, his chest felt like it was being squeezed by thorn bearing rope._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He has a girlfriend.” Yamaguchi mumbled, trying to blink back even more tears. Even his drunk self was embarrassed at how he was crying in front of his co-workers. Everyone’s eyes widened, Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if it was because of the male pronoun, the fact that he was crying over a love problem, or how ridiculous he looked then but he didn’t care anymore. He has gone in too deep._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-It’s pathetic, I know, we barely held a decent conversation together but I’m already so head over heels for him and he already has a girlfriend. That piece of shit, buying cakes on a weekly basis, tempting me with his beautiful face to only reveal that he has a girlfriend.” Yamaguchi rambled on, substances slobbering from his nose. Akaashi, who was wide awake at this point, leaned in to wipe the nose of his younger co-worker. “I hate him.” Yamaguchi continued, slamming his head against the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But I love him even more.” Yamaguchi whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks once again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um, Yamaguchi, is it…” Kuroo exchanged glances with Bokuto and Akaashi. “Tsukishima?” All three of them said unanimously. The three looked in anticipation as Yamaguchi revealed his face once again with a puzzled look, wondering how the hell they found out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll take that as a yes.” Bokuto bursted into fits of laughter. Yamaguchi’s eyes jumped from Kuroo to Akaashi to Bokuto with a bewildered look, demanding an answer and explanation to how they knew. “It was really obvious, Yamaguchi.” Kuroo held back his laughs but joined in with Bokuto at the end._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But Tsukishima? A girlfriend?” Bokuto put a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder before laughing even harder than before. “That guy’s the g-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi interrupted before Bokuto could even say another word. His sleepy eyes were now fully sober. “What? It’s true! Yamaguchi deserves to know.” Bokuto threw his hands up dramatically, the alcohol in his system causing him to be even more hyper than usual. “Shouldn’t Tsukishima be the one to tell him, if he even wants to tell him?” Akaashi spat out, his calm and composed manner already out of the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But it’ll make Yamaguchi happy! Or not sad at least.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“God! You’re so ignorant for a ga-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um guys.” Kuroo interrupted the duo, who both had their hands slammed onto the table and their foreheads only inches away from each other. “What?” Both of them barked at their superior._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yamaguchi passed out.” Kuroo sighed, pointing at the unconscious boy sitting in front of him who was sprawled on the table in between empty glasses, wondering how the night came to the worst possible ending he had predicted._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi woke up the next day to a blaring headache. His muscles ached but he felt an unfamiliar yet comfortable feeling wrapping his body. His recollections from last night were blurry but he knew it was a mess. He did however remember what kind of drunk he was this time._ _ _ _ _ _

______How did he get home? Did Kuroo or Bokuto carry him all the way home? How is Kageyama and Hinata so quiet in the morning? And most importantly, had his sheets always felt this soft and luxurious._ _ _ _ _ _

______Who cares, he thought. His headache was demanding more sleep so he kept his eyes closed and curled up in the comfy duvet, nuzzling his face into it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Enjoying my bed?” A voice that belonged to neither Hinata or Kageyama._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi’s eyes opened immediately, the sudden exposure of sunlight pouring in from the windows mixed with his headache made him wince. It took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the brightness before gaining his vision back._ _ _ _ _ _

______He realized that he wasn’t in his room or apartment at all. And most importantly, Tsukishima was standing in front of him in grey sweatpants and a hoodie. Yamaguchi never knew someone could look so effortlessly hot in just sweatpants and a hoodie. Just realizing that he was nuzzled up in someone else’s bed and worried that he might get a nosebleed and stain the sheets, he attempted to hurriedly get out but ended up falling on his back as he tried to crawl out of bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi winced in pain, rubbing his back. Yamaguchi didn’t know how or why he was in Tsukishima’s room but he was sure he wasn’t meant to be. How did Tsukishima just take in a gay drunkard in like that? What if his girlfriend found out? “I-I’m so sorry, but I have to go.” Yamaguchi got up, ignoring the pain, before running out the door, which was thankfully the front door, leaving Tsukishima stunned in his own apartment._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tsukishima watched as the front door swung open for a while before closing on it’s own, overwhelmed at the amount of drama and action he witnessed first hand first thing in the morning. Tsukishima wobbled over his now vacant bed and collapsed onto it, pulling out his phone to scroll to the “K” section of his contacts. After all, it was his fault Tsukishima got into all of this._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And why am I here, again?” Tsukishima grumbled at the sight of two passed out adults in the middle of a grimy and bustling bar. “As you can see, Bokuto and Yamaguchi passed out!” Kuroo grinned, despite the circumstances he was in. Tsukishima, regretting that he gave in to Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s pestering a few months back when they used to ask for his contact information, sighed at the sight. He truly didn’t know why he was there. He was pretty much the odd man out in the group. “Yeah but you don’t need my help, Akaashi-san can just take Bokuto-san and you can just take the boy.” Tsukishima huffed, getting more visibly pissed as he saw the clock on the wall turn to 2:00 AM in the corner of his eye. “Sorry Tsukishima, I don’t agree with Kuroo calling you out like this but you seriously underestimate how heavy this idiot is.” Akaashi replied regretfully to his customer, flicking the waiter on the head but ultimately got no response out of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Besides, I said all this over text but you still rushed over here so late into the morning, right?” Kuroo smirked, already getting ready to prop one of Bokuto’s beefy arms around his shoulder. “I was in the area.” The blonde muttered quietly, averting his gaze.  
“Right.” Kuroo raised his eyebrow at the younger boy. “Well, have fun.” He chuckled quietly before slowly dragging Bokuto out of the bar with Akaashi by his side, supporting Bokuto’s body as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tsukishima shook his head at cafe employees, expecting his next order to be free. He leaned into the booth to inspect the sleeping boy. It has been a while since he last saw him but Tsukishima still remembered his face vividly. His freckles that dispersed all over his face, his petite yes perky nose, and his olive complexion. Tsukishima rubbed the unconscious boy’s lips with his thumb, retracting it as soon as he snapped out of his delusions._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s too late for this.” Tsukishima shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______He grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm as gently as he could, putting it on Tsukishima’s shoulder. He tried to move as fast as he could, trying his best to get out of the noise polluted bar quickly before he froze, remembering that Kuroo didn’t give Yamaguchi’s address._ _ _ _ _ _

______Forty minutes passed in what it should’ve been a fifteen minute walk. Tsukishima was always tasked with taking care of his drunk friends since he had such a high tolerance for someone still underaged but he had never taken care of a completely unconscious one before. He was glad the muscles he gained from volleyball practice stayed after months of inactivity in university because if it weren’t for the intense training sessions he received, he probably would’ve snapped his back in two trying to carry Yamaguchi on his back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck.” Tsukishima swore after plopping the green haired boy he had longed to see on his bed. He took a moment to catch his breath, sitting on the edge of his bed. Kuroo was surely going to owe him big time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey.” Tsukishima turned around to the sleeping boy in his bed, shaking him._ _ _ _ _ _

______No response. Instead, he seemed like he clutched onto the covers even harder every time Tsukishima shook him. “Hey. This is my bed. You’re going to regret this when you wake up.” He continued shaking the boy but gained no response._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tsukishima sighed, accepting his fate to sleep on his couch that night. Before standing to crash in the living room, he turned towards the green haired boy once again, caressing his surprisingly soft and smooth cheek. Tsukishima bit his mouth, hoping with all his might that he wouldn't wake up. His hands eventually travelled to the strand of hair that covered the boy’s forehead, pushing it up to reveal Yamaguchi’s forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tsukishima hesitated, but leaned in. He could feel his own breath as he was so close to Yamaguchi’s forehead but at the last second he stopped. He pulled his own face away to watch the vulnerable expression the boy was wearing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the fuck is wrong with me.” Tsukishima mumbled to himself before closing the bedroom door behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tsukishima shuddered at the memory he just recalled. If he were Yamaguchi and found out some strange guy was touching him like that, he would sucker punch him hard in the balls without a second thought. But with that in mind, he clicked on Kuroo’s icon and pressed the call button._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey. I need a favour.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi let out a long sigh in the empty cafe, followed by a yawn. He rested his chin on top of the broom he held as he allowed himself to rest his eyes for a moment before continuing the rest of the work he had._ _ _ _ _ _

______As a university student, Yamaguchi was used to pulling all-nighters for assignments and tests but somehow he found it very hard to stay awake when he was given his very first job to close the cafe. Well, looking back at the last two nights, it was no surprise that he felt awfully tired. He spent the weekend thinking of Tsukishima and how he ended up in his apartment. He tossed and turned all night searching for an explanation but of course, the empty ceiling of his room bore no answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______The part timer yawned once again before hearing the sound of the front door opening. “I’m sorry, the cafe is already clo...sed.” Yamaguchi started, rubbing his eyes but quickly regained his vision when he caught a glimpse of a familiar silhouette._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hi.” Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Can we talk?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi’s mind raced, trying to find a way out of an inevitable uncomfortable conversation. “I..Um…” his eyes travelled across the ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please.” Tsukishima’s voice was low and calm._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi nodded, as he ran out of time to bolt out the cafe. He followed Tsukishima to a table and sat down in front of him. “Um can we er, make this quick? Kuroo-san asked me to close up so-” Yamaguchi shifted stiffly in his seat. “Don’t worry, I asked him to set us up so he probably expected this to happen.” Tsukishima explained naturally, causing Yamaguchi to short circuit for a few seconds._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi frantically shouted, bowing his head towards the customer. “Huh?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him, not following. “T-That’s what you’re here for right? I don’t remember what happened that night but I probably did something embarrassing. And I passed out on your bed like that...what if your girlfriend walked in or something?” Yamaguchi blabbered on, not meeting the other’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Girlfriend? Huh? What are you talking about?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The cakes. You bought them for her right? I mean why else would you buy it every week like that.” He mumbled, just as confused as Tsukishima. Though, as clueless as he is, he did not expect Tsukishima to laugh. “And where did you get that idea? Man, you’re weird, Yamaguchi.” He bursted into laughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi’s heart skipped a beat when he heard his name being said by Tsukishima for the very first time. Additionally, the news of Tsukishima not having a girlfriend lifted pounds off Yamaguchi’s shoulder but he decided to not get ahead of himself. He didn’t want to get hurt all over again. “Then, it must be for some girl right? She might not be your girlfriend yet but she’ll be yours very soon! I mean...what girl could ever resist you!” He continued to ramble on._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tsukishima sighed at the insecure boy refusing to meet his eyes. He eyed the slightly shorter boy’s chin before tilting it towards him with his long and slender fingers. “I like men.” He said assertively._ _ _ _ _ _

______No, that doesn’t mean he likes you.  
“And I didn’t used to come here this often to buy two cakes each week, I mean that’ll be ridiculous.” He scoffed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wow, he must like cakes a lot these days.  
“But ever since I saw a cute new part timer working here, I found myself walking into this cafe every single week. I mean, I always had a sweet tooth so it benefitted me anyways.” Tsukishima continued, inching closer towards the boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______No no no  
“And one day, it seems like he mustered some courage to write his phone number on a napkin, but apparently not enough to write it properly.” Yamaguchi took steps back, avoiding the quickly approaching blonde._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But suddenly, out of the blue, this part timer started avoiding me, which he was very good at by the way since I genuinely thought he died for a few weeks. But after a handful of rough weeks, the first time I ever saw him again was when he was drooling out of the side of his mouth in the middle of some dinky bar, abandoned by his boss. I carried him on my back out of kindness all the way back to my apartment but the first thing I woke up to was a screaming fit and the part timer ran right outside.” At this point, Yamaguchi had nowhere else to back away. His back was against the wall and Tsukishima was inches away from his face. Tsukishima’s breathing was calm and relaxed, nothing like Yamaguchi’s short ones._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So do you have anything to say to me?” Tsukishima’s voice was low, making Yamaguchi shutter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“S-Sorry for running out like that?” Yamaguchi croaked out, his eyes were deep into Tsukishima’s golden ones. Tsukishima sighed at the boy’s response. Frustrated at the retiring boy, he cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi was bewildered. It took him a second too long to realize what was happening and who was it happening with. His heart started to race as Tsukishima’s wet lips were grazing his own. When the blonde pulled away to catch his breath, Yamaguchi was still yearning for more. Panting just breaths away from the boy, he grabbed Tsukishima’s shirt quickly and crashed his lips against the blonde’s once again._ _ _ _ _ _

______The feeling was insatiable. Yamaguchi greedily devoured the customer, wanting even more from him. It felt good. Yamaguchi had never kissed anyone before but it felt too good. Tsukishima’s hands started to trail up Yamaguchi’s thighs. His back was arched against the wall and his hands dropped on his sides, letting the blonde have complete access. He didn’t have a care in the world, all that was left in his mushy head was Tsukishima, and his out-of-this-world kissing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Just as his hands were fiddling at the bottom of Yamaguchi’s uniform, a series of metallic clatter echoed in the room right behind the wall that Yamaguchi was pinned on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kuroo! What the fuck are you doing?” A voice aggressively whispered out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not letting them have sex in MY cafe.” Another voice whispered as angrily back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi turned eight shades of red brighter while Tsukishima sighed in annoyance. Though, in the midsts of muffled angry whispers, the two broke into small fits of giggles._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“H-Hey, um...Tsukishima…-san?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just call me Tsukishima.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The two walked down the brightly lit shopping district with their hands embracing each other. The two managed to slip out of the cafe without having an awkward talk with Bokuto and Kuroo and ran as fast as they could away from the shop. They were out of breath, sticky from the sweat, but most importantly, they both had butterflies in their stomach and a big wide smile on their faces._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know you started to come to the cafe every week to see me but...wouldn’t buying one cake make more sense? Do you have a roommate to eat it with? Why did you buy two?” He eagerly bombarded the blonde who he was linking hands with._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t have a roommate but er..” Tsukishima started slowly, his eyes were avoiding Yamaguchi’s sparkling ones, “I eat one right after I get home and save another one for breakfast on Mondays so I can like...motivate myself for the week.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi paused after hearing the explanation before bursting into laughter. “Cake? For breakfast?” Small beads of tears were bundling up in the corner of his eyes, “Are you a child? You’re so adorable.” Tsukishima’s ears immediately turned red, whipping his head away from the teasing boy. “Shut up.” He said in a low muffled voice though a crooked smile was on his face. “Anyways, we’re almost here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Huh? Where? I didn’t even know we were going somewhere.” Yamaguchi twirled to look around the surroundings to find a familiar place but all he got was hazy recollections._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My place.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tsukishima opened the door to his one apartment bedroom and let his guest in. Unaware of what he should say, Yamaguchi blurted the things he always says when he visits someone else’s home. “Your place is nice.” He hummed awkwardly, looking around at the furniture. “Yeah, you’ve been here. And you’ve ran away from it.” Tsukishima scoffed as he hung his scarf on the hook beside his front door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi pouted at him, insisting that he didn’t bring up that matter anymore. He allowed himself to plop onto Tsukishima’s couch and released a shaky sigh. He had been trying to act calm for the past few minutes leading to that moment. It was his first time being alone with Tsukishima (while conscious) or anyone he liked in general. He swore his heartbeat was loud enough for Tsukishima to hear when they were both touching shoulder to shoulder in the elevator trip up to Tsukishima’s floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______“H-Hey, home come Bokuto and the others know your name? Are you close with them?” Yamaguchi tried to start a conversation, attempting to maintain a casual tone. Tsukishima walked over to the couch to sit beside his guest. “Well, Bokuto-san obnoxiously made this whole thing about how tall I am the first visit I’ve ever made. If it weren’t for their ridiculously amazing cakes, I probably would have blacklisted the place. So I kept visiting and one thing led to another.” His tone momentarily got grumpier as he recalled the waiter’s eccentric personality._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hm?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the sighing boy, though his eyes lit up as soon as he figured what was going on. “Are you perhaps jealous at the fact that they knew my name before you?” Tsukishima teased the boy who he had seen right through. He giggled at the sight of the red cheeked flustered boy just beside him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can call me Tsukki. I’ve never let anyone call me that before cause I hate it but if it makes you feel better then I have no choice.” The blonde sympathetically smiled at Yamaguchi, who’s eyes were dazzling at the nickname._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tsukki! Tsukki! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi enthusiastically called out, the biggest goofy grin plastered across his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now that neither the owl head or the rooster hair is here,” Tsukishima abruptly leaned in closer to the confused boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shall we continue where we left off?”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
